Beauty is Her Name
by Ms BB Sharp
Summary: Is it possible for the toughest, roughest, and baddest cop in San Francisco to fall in love? Especially when the person is his new partner.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty is her name

Disclaimer: I am adding to the Dirty Harry Movie category with this dramatic/angsty/romantic tale. I don't own Dirty Harry(unfortunately) and this is my first Dirty Harry fic. The story is set between Magnum Force and The Enforcer.

1975-May

Sam's POV

My name is Samantha "Sam" Davis and I have just been recruited to be an Inspector for the San Francisco Police department. . I've wanted to be cop ever since I grew up in the Bronx. The thrill of the chase and the rush of the arrest can be better than any late night romp or delicious brownie. Getting this job fresh out of the academy is amazing...well almost. I was selected to be a partner; the partner to one of the most dangerous, overzealous, and insane officers on the force: "Dirty" Harry Callahan. This should be interesting(eye-roll).

Harry's POV

Now why in the hell do they think i want another partner. Dont they get that everybody that partners with me either dies or gets injured. I need to work on my own. No on to slow me down. Especially not a woman partner . I have nothin' against women but they don't belong on the force, thinking its going to be simple and quick arrests. This job is gritty and not for the tenderhearted And if she wants to play lumberjack, she's going to have to learn to handle her end of the log. But I can't help but notice that she is quite attractive even uniform. 5'4 , probably about 145 lbs and curves in the perfect places. Greenish-brown eyes, high-cheek bones, and soft plump lips. Damnit I should not be looking at this girl like this. I'm ten years her senior. Maybe Sam shouldnt have been her name.


	2. Chapter 2: Undercover Fascinations

**Chapter 2: Undercover fascinations**

**Sam's POV**

Just who in the hell does he think he is!? That obnoxious, rigid, tight-ass bastard just tried to rip me a new asshole because I'm his new partner in Capt. McKay's office. Yelling at me and telling me that I'm a silly girl for wanting to be partnered with the most harmful cop in SFPD. How does he think he is? My father? He had the nerve to tell me " This is not some cakewalk job" and that "I can't be too sensitive on this job." The hell I am nothing but professional. I know i wasn't at this moment though. I was seething. He was pissing me off to the point of no return.

It is something about him that just riles me up. I'm so tired of the boy's club mentality at the PD. So I stopped him in the middle of his little he-man tirade that I was and I quote "I distinguished young officer that has proved time and time again to be able to handle themselves in the line of fire. My gender doesnt have anything to with my competency and capability on this job. So please do me a favor shut the hell up and lets get to work." And with that I walked out of Capt. McKay's office and to the coffee room.

**Harry's POV**

Is it wrong that I think this girl-woman extremely attractive angry? Even though she was visibly seething at my albeit rough talk, she tried to remain calm and professional. But once she started I was taken aback by her pluck. She told me to shut the hell up! This little slip (a very fine and curvy slip) of a woman is verbally combatting me in ways that even men don't! Normally if a woman did this , I would rip her an new one. But she was different. She was...something...special. When she told me to shut the hell up I had to chuckle a bit and stand there. When she walked out something told me to follow her and try to make the best out of the situation. My my, Insp. Davis is quite...interesting.

**Third Person**

Sam enters the coffee room, pacing to calm herself down from her recent run in with her partner. Harry strolls in and observes the nervousness of his young associate.

Sam: I want to apologize for my actions and words in the Cpt. office. They were unprofessional and-

Harry: Save it you have nothing to be sorry for. I just want you to know you to know what you're gettin' yourself into being my partner. They either die or get hurt.

Sam: I knew that when I applied for the job. I also knew i wanted to be around the best. So can we call a truce?

Harry: Truce

The two both shake hands and walk back to the Cpt.'s office.

**Capt. McKay POV**

Ok, I'm glad to see the two of you have learned to make nice because this one is a dozy. Sam and Harry look at each other and roll their eyes. The first case the pair have is the murder of 25 year old stripper/prostitute Angela "Angel" Graziano. Her pimp/boyfriend Richard "Richie the Hitter" Girogiano, a drug trafficker and former hitman, is her suspected killer. The club Angela worked in was Club Flamingo. Angela has no known family or friends. Only an associate names Brenda Barrett-Jones, a fellow stripper at the however she is currently missing.

Thats where you two come in. Inspector Davis, you will play the role of the missing acquaintance Brenda. This will be your first undercover case. Callahan you are to watch her and become a bouncer at the club. Now listen carefully because I will only say this: there is to be no arrests made the first few weeks. We need to gather enough evidence on the murder and the whereabouts about the missing girl. The two officers nodded their heads in acceptance. The pair walk out of my office and have already formed some type of natural rhythm that only two cops on a case can get.

This should be...interesting.


End file.
